


Under Your Skin ~Hugh Jackman

by SummerDaze83



Category: Hugh Jackman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hugh Jackman Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, hugh jackman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDaze83/pseuds/SummerDaze83
Summary: The Oscar nominations have been announced and Hugh has been snubbed again. He returns home to you hurt and rejected.You want to make him feel better and let him regain some control...





	1. Let Me Help You Feel Better

Hugh had been working hard all of last year on his movies, Logan and The Greatest Showman, and he was so proud of them. You had hardly seen him but the sacrifice had been worth it and you were beyond proud of what he had achieved. He was finally home for a few months and you were so happy to be in his company every day. 

On this particular day, he had gone to the gym and you were at the apartment that you and he shared. You switched on the radio and heard that the Oscar nominations had been announced.....and Hugh hadn't been nominated. You felt a sadness wash over you, swiftly followed by an overwhelming anger; Hugh literally poured his blood, sweat and tears into those movies and had been ignored...by The Academy, at least. 

You weren't looking forward to Hugh returning and having to tell him about the nominations. Just at that moment, you heard the key turn in the door before it opened. Hugh threw his gym bag on the floor, kicked off his shoes and pushed the door closed with his foot. He gave you a sideways glance. He knew that you knew, by the way you were looking at him. "I've heard" he said in a steady voice "in the car on the way home." 

You looked intently at him, while he didn't look up from the floor. He was still hot and sweaty from his workout at the gym, his t-shirt was sticking to his defined muscles, the vein in his arm more prominent than ever...and in that moment you were certain you had never seen anyone more sexy. He looked vulnerable and wounded and raw. 

"Baby," you said in a soft voice, slowly sauntering over to where he was standing by the door. He still wasn't looking up at you and as you reached where he was standing, you moved your hand up to his face and felt his beard against your fingers. You gently moved his head so that he was facing you and he adjusted his gaze so that he was looking at you, his deep hazel eyes burning into you with raw emotion. Moving your hand from his face to the back of his head, you pushed your fingers through his soft hair and pulled him down towards you. Leaning your head to the side, you placed a gentle kiss on his neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses on his skin, up towards his lips, on which you gently pressed yours. You gave his bottom lip a sensual bite as you pulled away just enough to whisper, "It's ok....let me help you feel better...tell me what to do."


	2. Tell Me What To Do

As you said those words, Hugh's eyes flickered, as if a switch was flipped inside of him and he was filled with raw emotion, passion and desire.  He held your face in both his hands as his tongue urgently pushed past your lips and deep inside your mouth. At the same time he started to walk forwards, forcing you to walk backwards to follow his movement, his hands not moving from your face and his tongue not leaving your mouth.

Your back was pushed against the hard surface of the wall with Hugh pressed up against you.  He moved one of his hands from your face to grip both of your wrists and he held them above your head. His free hand ran from your face, slowly and teasingly down your neck....all the while his lips were teasing yours, his tongue slipping in and out of your mouth. His hand ran down, over your breasts and in one swift movement he had unbuttoned your trousers and pushed them down to reveal your underwear. 

"Open your legs" he growled, his voice the deepest you had ever heard it, his breaths were deep and raw. You quickly obeyed, spreading your legs apart whilst still standing pressed against the wall with one arm being held above your head. You could feel the heat rising between your legs as he pushed your panties to one side and started to tease your clit. Suddenly one of his long fingers was inside of you and you gulped down a moan. "I'm yours..." you whimpered, "tell me what to do Daddy."

Hugh suddenly pulled his finger out of you and as the hand gripping your wrists eased, you whimpered, yearning for him to touch your body and control you in the way only he can. Using both of his hands, he urgently pulled your trousers the rest of the way down, swiftly followed by your underwear and you lifted your feet and kicked them off. "Unbutton my shorts" he demanded and you quickly complied. "Now pull them down and get on your knees."   
You yanked Hugh's gym shorts down and discovered he wasn't wearing any underwear. This was all the incentive you needed as you sank quickly to your knees and he growled, "Now, suck it!" 

You took the head of Hugh's impressive length inside your mouth and ran your tongue over the tip; you could taste his pre-cum which turned you on even more.   
"Deeper!" His demands becoming more of a groan. You did as you were told and pushed your mouth further over the length of his cock, causing him to thrust his hips forwards as the tip of his head hit the back of your throat. "You like that, don't you Princess?" he teased.  
"Yes..." you could just about mutter, "I want you inside me now, please!" You looked up at him as you said those words and saw that same flicker in his eyes that you had seen moments earlier.


	3. Blood, Sweat and Tears

Hugh urgently gripped your thighs with his hands and pulled your legs up around his waist so that you were straddling him as he was holding you against the wall. His hard cock pushed flat against your folds causing you to let out a deep moan in anticipation of what was to come. He tightened his grip on your legs, carried you away from the wall and began to walk towards the table in the middle of the room, holding you tightly in his strong arms.

He put you down in front of the table and you put all your strength into your weakened legs to stand in front of him. He crossed one of his hands over the other and gripped the bottom of his sweat covered t-shirt, pulling it up over his rippling muscles and tossing it to the floor. You had seen his body plenty of times but the sight never failed to take your breath away. He then placed his hands either side of the vest-top you had on and urgently pulled it up over your head, leaving you both completely naked.

Hugh grabbed either side of your waist with his hands and forcibly turned you round so that you had your back to him. "Bend over the table," he commanded, pushing the back of your head so your body moved down towards the table. You could see one of his half finished jigsaw puzzles sitting in the middle of it.   
Your glance at the puzzle was quickly interrupted with a deep "NOW!" 

You didn't resist- you bent over the table, arched your back and lifted your hips, to which he responded, "That's my good girl."    
You let out a gasp as you felt Hugh approach from behind and push the head of his cock into your vagina, grabbing both your breasts in his strong hands. He then moved one of his hands down and teased your clit slowly between his fingers. As he pushed his length inside you, completely filling you, you arched your back further and threw your head back with pleasure.  
He pulled slowly out before pushing deep back inside of you and a squeal escaped your lips. "Oh yes Princess, you like that?" he groaned, to which you could only hum "Mmmmm."

"Brace yourself," he warned, before pumping into you harder and faster. You could hear his breathing turning to panting, before letting out a low, guttural, frustrated growl which sounded more like his character Logan. Even though you weren't facing him, you knew he was taking all of his anger, frustration and hurt out on you. This is exactly what you wanted; you wanted to heal his pain.

Your thoughts were again interrupted as Hugh abruptly pulled his member out of you. You could feel your area pulsing with sensitivity, needing him back inside you. He put his hands either side of your hips and forcibly turned you over to face him, your back falling back against the table and your legs hanging off the end. He lifted your legs up and pulled them apart with his hands, leaning down in between them and running his tongue up along your creases before looking up at you with his deep hazel eyes and licking his lips.  
Your back involuntarily arched, your head pushed backwards and you found yourself begging him, "Give it to me Hugh...please!"

That was all the invitation he needed; you felt his hands grip the bottom of your thighs again and he pushed you backwards along the table, breaking his puzzle into pieces. He climbed on top of you and set himself between your legs. You had reached the height of anticipation and desire and, as if he had read your mind, Hugh thrust himself back inside of you and began pumping back and forth. The table was rocking beneath you and you could hear the jigsaw pieces falling to the floor. You were both sweating as you writhed underneath him and he bit at your neck. 

"Fuck!" Hugh groaned as his pumping got slower and harder. You knew he was close so you whispered, "I need you Daddy, I want your load now, deep inside me." He pulled completely out of you for a second and you were reeling at the feeling before you felt him thrust in deep, "Blood!" he growled loudly through his rapid breaths, pulling out of you before once again thrusting back into you; "Sweat!" he groaned as you felt him hitting your sweet spot and you knew you were close to coming undone underneath him. The final time he pushed into you he shouted, "and tears!" You knew exactly what he was referring to as he went still and you felt his cock pulsing inside of you. The look of release on his face was enough to send you over the edge, your walls clenching around him and your back arching as you reached climax along with him. 

As you both came down from your high you looked deep into his hazel eyes, which looked brighter now.  He remained inside and on top of you, and neither of you were in a hurry to move.  He knew that you knew what he was thinking and one side of his mouth lifted into a vulnerable half smile, which made your heart flutter. "I put blood sweat and tears into those movies, Baby" he said earnestly. Your heart fluttered once more and you pulled his head into the crook of your neck, stroking his hair. "I know you did Baby," you replied holding him tightly, "I know you did."


End file.
